


DRAGON BALL Z: FORGING A NEW FUTURE

by Blackwolfkot



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen, Mirai Trunks | Future Trunks Timeline, Time Travel, space travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfkot/pseuds/Blackwolfkot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una nueva aventura empieza para Trunks una vez vuelve al futuro, ahora en su travesía para restaurar la Tierra y traer de regreso a los guerreros Z, se encontrará en situaciones complicadas en el espacio y terminará aprendiendo más de la raza Saiyajin, de lo que jamás imaginó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad, estoy retomando mis tiempos de escritora, espero les guste este fic, su retro-alimentación es la energía que necesito para seguir escribiendo, quedo atenta a cualquier sugerencia.  
> Blackie.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni nunca me pertenecerán, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo me inspiro en esta maravillosa obra de Akira Toriyama.
> 
>  **Claimer:** Los alienígenas de los diferentes planetas, villanos y Saiyajin que pudieran aparecer si me pertenecen, pues fueron creados para esta trama.

* * *

 

**Capítulo 1: Un viaje comienza X Alguien te está buscando**

En los últimos años, la Tierra se ha visto envuelta en una gran cantidad de batallas y conflictos, desde que un pequeño niño proveniente de otro planeta comenzó sus aventuras, y actualmente, se ha mantenido en un largo periodo de paz y armonía, siendo protegida de cualquier amenaza por un singular número de guerreros poderosos que, curiosamente, fueron atraídos de alguna manera por ese mismo chiquillo, ahora todo un hombre, sus extraordinarios poderes y extraña personalidad; todos los que lo han conocido saben que de no haber sido por él, la Tierra hubiera perecido bajo las manos de terribles demonios inter-galácticos con ansias de dominio y sed de destrucción o de seres creados por los mismos hombres que egoístamente solo pensaban en cumplir sus anhelos de venganza.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Goku no es en quien nuestra atención se centrará durante el transcurso de los sucesos que están por ocurrir, sino más bien un conocido, alguien que tuvo el mérito de salvar a nuestro héroe de una muerte segura, de la cual, ni las esferas del dragón lo podían salvar. Este guerrero solitario que viajó en el tiempo y advirtió a Goku y sus amigos de una gran amenaza y los ayudo a que esta fuera derrotada, tanto en su tiempo como en el de ellos.

Han pasado cinco años desde que Trunks volvió del pasado y acabo con los monstruos que por más de dos décadas atormentaron a los pobladores de la Tierra, además eliminó a ese otro malvado villano, Cell, antes de que pudiera lograr su forma perfecta, tres años después que a los androides. Poco a poco, las ciudades han empezado a restaurarse y si bien aún faltaría mucho tiempo para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, todos respiraban más tranquilos al saber que un ser poderoso los protegía y los había librado de tan terribles pesadillas.

Corporación Capsula había vuelto a ser líder en innovación y tecnología, gracias a ella las comunicaciones se habían restablecido en los primeros meses y cada día nuevas órdenes de mercancías eran despachadas para cubrir las necesidades de las personas. Pero un proyecto estaba siendo dirigido y elaborado especialmente por los dueños de la compañía.

"Mamá traje más materiales" habló el joven entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba su madre trabajando.

"Gracias Trunks, con esto pronto estará lista" respondió sonriendo.

Pronto, después de largos años de espera, Bulma terminaría de construir una nave espacial, antes imposible pues buscar materiales y mecanismos no era nada fácil con los androides destruyéndolo todo y la máquina del tiempo como prioridad. Una vez la nave estuviera terminada, Trunks podría viajar a Nuevo Nameku-sei, buscar un nuevo guardián para la Tierra y usar las esferas del dragón de ese planeta para restaurar un poco la vida de los terrícolas.

"Ya no puedo esperar para traer de regreso a los guerreros Z, lástima que el Señor Goku no puede ser revivido pues murió de causas naturales" comentó el saiyajin ayudando a su madre en la construcción del vehículo inter-estelar.

"El dragón de Nameku-sei no puede revivir a grandes números de personas, así que debemos pensar a quienes revivir primero, pero también es importante ayudar a reconstruir la Tierra"

"Es verdad, madre ¿ya descifraste las coordenadas de Nuevo Nameku?" preguntó el joven.

"Pues no eh podido conseguir la posición exacta del planeta pero si una aproximación, no te preocupes hijo, con este bebe encontraras ese planeta en poco tiempo" respondió la mujer dándole unas palmaditas a la nave.

"Eso espero" respondió dando un largo suspiro para luego seguir trabajando, unas horas después, el muchacho terminó de ensamblar la parte en la que trabajaba y se dirigió a la salida "Iré a entrenar mamá"

"Últimamente te la pasas entrenando, no te sobre esfuerces Trunks" advirtió la mujer.

"No te preocupes, estaré bien" dijo antes de salir.

 _'Desde hace unos meses algo ha cambiado'_  pensó la madre viendo al peli-lila dirigirse a la cámara de gravedad.

Desde hacía un mes y medio, poco después de su cumpleaños, Trunks había empezado a sentirse algo extraño, tenía la necesidad de entrenar constantemente, la ansiedad por volverse más fuerte no lo dejaba tranquilo y actualmente su apetito había igualado aquel de su padre del pasado, algo muy extraño pues al haber crecido en un ambiente donde comer tanto no era más que un sueño, no solía comer más que un humano; su padre del pasado le había recriminado muchas veces que no comía como un verdadero saiyajin, y así nunca tendría energías suficientes para pelear.

 _'Ah de ser la presión de ser el único que queda, está en mí el proteger a la Tierra, es mi deber y por eso debo ser el más fuerte'_  analizó el chico dando golpes al aire bajo una gravedad de más de 300-G.

* * *

 Diez días habían pasado, esa mañana Trunks se había despertado algo inquieto, tal vez era la emoción de conocer el espacio, o la preocupación por dejar a su madre nuevamente sola en la Tierra pero un sentimiento confuso se apoderaba del cada vez que alzaba la vista al cielo.

"Aun no puedo creerlo ¡Por fin está lista!" exclamó feliz la humana aun emocionada desde que había terminado el día anterior.

"Aun no… ¿Cómo le llamaremos?" preguntó su hijo, quien observaba la nave a su lado.

"Neos…gracias a ella, todos tendremos un nuevo comienzo, libre de destrucción y angustia"

"Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida" recitó el joven "Ya es hora de irme, cuídate mucho mamá, te prometo que traeré devuelta a mi padre, así sea lo último que haga"

"Lo único que deseo es que vuelvan a casa sanos y salvos, cuídate hijo, llama cada vez que te sientas solo cariño" refirió abrazando al muchacho, y dejando escapar pequeñas lágrimas.

Sin más que agregar, el joven viajero entró en la nave dispuesto a partir; por dentro el vehículo espacial no era muy grande, solo lo suficiente para que Trunks pudiera estar cómodo mientras llegaba a Nameku, contaba con unas pequeñas camas desplegables cerca de la cabina de control, y una pequeña salita con una mesa junto a una gran alacena llena de comida.

"Bien es hora de encontrar ese planeta de una buena vez"

Así es como inició el viaje por el espacio del heredero de la sangre real de los Saiyajin.

* * *

 Había transcurrido una semana desde que Trunks partió en su viaje hacia el nuevo planeta Nameku, si bien en el pasado a Goku le tomó 6 días llegar al antiguo Nameku, el actual astro estaba mucho más alejado dentro del Sistema Norte, a unos 14 o 15 días; el peli-lila había dedicado todo su tiempo entrenar, pensar en los deseos que pediría y comer, ocasionalmente hablaba con su madre por medio de videoconferencias, aunque la señal no era muy buena. Sin embargo en los últimos dos días se sentía sumamente agotado.

 _'¿Qué es lo que me sucede?, un entrenamiento tan básico no debería desgastarme de esta manera'_ pensaba el joven, limpiando el sudor de su frente, se sentía mareado y algo desorientado, además un cosquilleo extraño le recorría la espalda.

"Tal vez, deba descansar un poco" dijo tumbándose en su cama, sin embargo no había cerrado los ojos por más de veinte segundos cuando la alarma de la nave lo hizo abrirlos de golpe.

 ** _"Peligro, peligro…asteroides aproximándose…peligro, peligro…astero…"_** continuaba repitiendo la alarma.

"¡Rayos, justo ahora!" masculló.

Aun con malestar, se acercó a los controles de la nave y se sentó tras el volante, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad; podía ver a lo lejos una pequeña cantidad de meteoritos acercarse y no dudo en cambiar la dirección de la nave para no estrellarse con alguno, hábilmente maniobraba entre los astros más grandes, sin embargo un pequeño trozo de asteroide logró golpear uno de los laterales de la nave, justo cuando el muchacho pensó haberlos esquivado todos, provocando que esta se desestabilizara y girara sin control.

"¡¿Y ahora qué?!" miró el radar de la nave y tecleo rápidamente en la computadora integrada. "El planeta más cercano, donde esta…"

**_"El planeta se encuentra a 162.479 km en X-148, Y-594, Z-302 re-calculando dirección…"_ **

"Debo ver lo que le paso a la nave rápido, re-direcciona, piloto automático dirígete a ese planeta" ordenó el muchacho meneando la cabeza para deshacerse del malestar que empezaba a nublar sus sentidos, luego de lograr estabilizar la nave lo suficiente para que dejara de girar.

**_"Cambiando rumbo, Piloto automático conectado, llegada al destino en t-10 min…advertencia sistema de aterriz..averiad..repa.."_ **

El chico no pudo saber más ya que hay mismo, en la silla donde estaba sentado, cedió ante la fiebre que si saberlo le atacaba, dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

 Para cuando el joven despertó, noto algo muy peculiar, inicialmente no se encontraba dentro de su nave sino en una especie de habitación algo rústica, segundo se sentía muy adolorido en especial la parte baja de su espalda y finalmente tres seres extraños lo estaban mirando cual bicho raro.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" reaccionó rápidamente intentando levantarse de la cama.

"Despertó…informen al líder, el extraño despertó" habló uno de ellos en una voz algo chillona.

Los seres era de apariencia poco común, con rasgos caninos y orejas erguidas, su piel o más bien su pelaje era de distintos colores en varias tonalidades, uno era café claro, otro gris oscuro y el último era pelirrojo, vestían ropa sencilla pero bien cuidada y parecían entretenidos viendo las facciones del muchacho.

"Dime extraño ¿Qué eres?" preguntó uno acercándose, lo que hizo al joven alejarse un poco.

"Yo pregunte primero…"contesto el muchacho desconfiado.

"Eres curioso, nosotros te encontramos, no deberías ser tan grosero" respondió otro, el de la voz aguda.

"Dejen al pobre en paz" Dijo esta vez una voz femenina perteneciente a la pelirroja "Es solo un cachorro, lo han de estar asustando"

 _'¿Cachorro?'_ se preguntó el joven en su cabeza, si bien solo tenía 25 años, en la tierra ya era considerado un adulto.

"Dime pequeño ¿Te sientes bien? No tenías muy buena pinta cuando los exploradores te trajeron" habló de nuevo la mujer-canina.

"Estoy bien, mi nave… ¿Qué le paso? ¿Dónde estoy?"

"Tu nave… está bien, algo abollada supongo, no tuvo el mejor aterrizaje, este es el planeta Sirius K-98, ¿De dónde vienes extraño?" respondió uno de los machos.

"Yo…" _'Ellos están ayudándome, no parecen tener malas intenciones, tampoco son muy fuertes'_  pensó luego de analizar sus niveles de energía "Yo vengo de la Tierra, está algo lejos de aquí, me dirigía a un planeta llamado Nameku"

"Hum, no eh escuchado nunca de esos planetas… ¿sabes? nos diste un susto muy grande estos días" dijo la mujer sonriéndole, mostrando unos enormes colmillos.

"¿Días?"

"Si, llevas 3 días aquí, pero la fiebre apenas se te bajó ayer…empezábamos a temer que morirías o algo así, por los aullidos de dolor que emitías" esto dejó descolocado al joven, nuevamente intentó levantarse, notando algunos vendajes en su cuerpo y algo que se escondía tras las sabanas de la cama.

"¿Huh?" levantó las telas y quedó atónito con lo que vio, allí a su lado descansaba una curiosa y peludita cola de mono del color de su cabello pero uno o dos tonos más oscura.

"aaaah" gritó cayendo de la cama, instintivamente alzo su cola moviéndola de un lado a otro.

"Nos sorprendimos mucho, nunca habíamos visto un ser que pudiera regenerar su cola, aunque el proceso parecía muy doloroso" habló nuevamente uno de los machos.

Trunks no sabía que pensar, tomo su cola con una mano y noto lo suave que era, además de que se sentía muy natural y la podía manejar casi inconscientemente. Él sabía que había tenido una cola cuando niño, pero nunca tuvo recuerdos de ella, pues su madre siempre se encargaba de cortarla, poco después dejó de salir.

"Pareces confundido extraño" hablo uno de los cuidadores.

"Trunks, mi nombre es Trunks, es que… no esperé nunca recuperar mi cola" la verdad nunca pensó en eso.

"Bueno Trunks te dejaremos para que te alistes, el líder está muy interesado en saber de tu raza" dijo la chica tomando a los otros dos y saliendo por la puerta "Junto a la cama te dejé un poco de ropa"

"Hum…" se levantó del suelo una vez solo, aun con cola entre sus dedos, pensativo.

 _'Este malestar que sentía, ¿era todo porque mi cola volvería a crecer o puede ser algo más?, ahora que lo pienso todos esos cambios me hacían un poco más parecido a un Saiyajin'_ miro el nuevo apéndice y lo apretó un poco, notando lo sensible que era _'¿Debería deshacérseme de ella?'_

La verdad era que se sentía muy bien ahora, como si su energía fluyera por su cuerpo de manera más natural, y hasta se sentía un poco más fuerte, soltó su cola y la movió de un lado a otro.

 _'Papa solía tener cola…Gohan también…'_ pensó en los relatos de su madre y Gohan, sobre cuando llegó su padre a la Tierra, e inmediatamente movió su cola de manera que esta quedara alrededor de su cintura como un cinturón, el estilo que solían llevarla los Saiyajin. _'Creo que la conservaré, después de todo la Tierra no tiene luna'_

* * *

 En otra parte de la galaxia, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el joven viajero, una nave espacial bastante grande se desplazaba, en ella ocurría una interesante conversación.

"Señor, encontramos otra señal, pero…" habló uno de los subordinados, un alien parecido a un lagarto.

"Pero ¿qué? Ya sabes qué hacer cuando se encuentra una señal, vamos al planeta y nos llevamos a la fuerza al sujeto" gruñó el líder, un ser bastante grande y musculoso, de apariencia humanoide pero su piel de color rojo escarlata con placas opaca y su cara de velociraptor lo hacían sobresalir de entre los demás.

"Es…que la señal es un poco extraña, pensamos que puede tratarse de un hibrido Señor…Lord Krusken ¿aceptará un híbrido?"

"Si tiene la sangre de esas bestias es suficiente, ya veremos si el mestizo sobrevive a nuestro Lord una vez lleguemos al Planeta Surrmon, ¿dónde se encuentra ese mestizo?"

"La señal proviene de Sirius K-98"

"Ah, el planeta de esos sucios perros, dirígete hacia allá, traeremos al híbrido y aniquilaremos unos cuantos pulgosos para entretenernos" rio el comandante.

* * *

 Los habitantes de Siruis K-98, estaban muy emocionados, todos hablaban del extraño ser de pelo lila que habían encontrado pocos días antes y que ahora se encontraba en la casa del líder de su clan.

"Me dice Thaffy que tu nombre es Trunks, yo soy Starkk, líder de este clan" lo saludo el alien, su tono de piel era más oscuro que el de los otros habitantes que el joven había visto, pues era casi negro y además portaba una melena que los otros machos no tenían.

"Mucho gusto Señor, la verdad no tenía ninguna intención de ocasionarle problemas a su gente" se disculpó el joven.

"No te preocupes chico, todos nos sobresaltamos cuando tu nave se estrelló a pocos kilómetros de aquí, veras no somos una clase guerrera pero si muy territoriales, por un segundo pensamos que era alguien queriendo hacerle daño a los nuestros" relato el can.

"No Señor, de no ser por la lluvia de meteoros que encontré en mi viaje, supongo que ya estaría próximo a mi destino original" el canino invito a Trunks a tomar asiento y este así lo hizo, inmediatamente los que parecían ser empleados empezaron a traer comida para ambos.

"Nos tiene muy intrigados tu aspecto, no pareces nada que hayamos visto antes" comentó el mandatario tomando un poco de comida y sorprendido por la cantidad de comida que engullía el joven rápidamente pero sin ser maleducado.

"Pues, en realidad no soy de una sola raza, mi madre es una humana y mi padre era un Saiyajin" respondió el joven, su cola se había desasegurado de su sitio y se movía feliz detrás de él.

"¡¿Saiyajin?!" se levantó incrédulo el can.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó el joven, dejando de comer.

"Es solo que…bueno, se creía que los Saiyajin estaban extintos, además por lo que me han dicho solían ser bárbaros que se jactaban de destruir planetas enteros y a sus habitantes, monstruos poderosos temidos por todas las razas" gruñó lo último, mirando al peli-lila con desconfianza.

"La verdad…ya no existen otros…hasta donde sé, mi padre fue el último Saiyajin de sangre pura y murió hace más de veinte años, yo ni siquiera pude conocerlo" respondió el muchacho dejando el plato que tenían en sus manos a un lado y bajando la mirada.

 _'Por lo menos, no al de mi tiempo'_  pensó por aparte.

"Hum, lamento tu perdida" dijo algo inseguro Starkk, sentándose nuevamente "Supongo que si tuvieras malas intenciones ya nos habrías eliminado a todos"

"No tiene de que preocuparse, yo me dirigía a un planeta llamado Nameku, donde poseen un artefacto que puede ayudarme a restaurar un poco mi planeta hogar, ha estado en ruinas las últimas décadas a causa de unos villanos poderosos"

"¿Un artefacto te ayudará a mejorar tu hogar? Qué extraño, en fin, siéntete libre de permanecer con nosotros hasta que puedas partir en tu nave"

"Muchas gracias Señor" respondió el joven sonriendo, por lo menos tendría un lugar para quedarse mientras reparaba su nave.


	2. Vamos de cacería X ¿Quién caza a quién?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atrapado en un planeta desconocido, Trunks intenta reparar su nave, sin embargo se ve distraído de su labor por actividades que como guerrero solitario de la Tierra nunca pudo experimentar, además un nuevo enemigo es revelado y lo identifica como su presa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste! Dejen sus comentarios al respecto :3
> 
> Por cierto esta es la apariencia que tiene Trunks actualmente.
> 
> **[Trunks](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-3sE6DilAIP8/T4g1bbLsEYI/AAAAAAAAA5c/JNeXnC6DvFk/s1600/2455584722_6e9f96d04a_z.jpg) **

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Vamos de cacería X ¿Quién caza a quién?**

"No mamá, no me pasó nada" repetía por doceava vez Trunks desde que inició su llamada con Bulma, afortunadamente la cámara no podía enfocar más debajo de su pecho, no le mostraría su cola a su madre hasta que volviera a la Tierra.

"La nave no sufrió grandes daños, con las herramientas que llevaste será suficiente para repararla" dijo más tranquila la mujer.

"Esto retrasará un poco mi llegada a Nameku-sei, por lo menos los habitantes de este planeta me han acogido amablemente"

"Sé que todo saldrá bien, acá en la Tierra seguimos progresando, ayer se inauguró el nuevo plantel estudiantil, darán cursos a todos los niveles, en lo que se construyen más edificios para escuelas y universidades"

"Eso es excelente má, tal vez cuando…"en ese momento unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta de la nave.

"¿Trunks?" escucho desde afuera, era uno de los nativos, el día anterior había hablado con varios.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto aun mientras tenía la vídeo-conferencia con su madre.

"Los muchachos y yo vamos de cacería, nos preguntábamos si querías venir" se escuchó desde afuera.

"Bueno yo…" Dudó, pensando que entre más rápido reparara la nave, más rápido cumpliría con su misión, sin embargo la voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Anda Trunks, ve y diviértete, nunca has podido hacer cosas con otros chicos de tu edad aquí en la Tierra, por unas cuantas horas de cacería, no pasará nada" le aseguró su madre sonriendo.

"Gracias mama, cuídate" cortó la comunicación y salió de la nave para encontrarse con uno de los canes con los que había hablado el día anterior, su pelaje gris claro y una mancha negra en su frente lo distinguía. "¿Renoui cierto?"

"Si" asintió el can sonriendo, ciertamente el peludo alíen era un poco más joven que él, pero no por mucho.

Pronto llegaron a donde un grupo de adolescente caninos estaban, todos con algún tipo de arma con ellos, algunos llevaban lanzas, otros cimitarras y uno tenía un arco.

"¿Qué arma escogerás Renoui? ¿Qué sabes usar chico?" Preguntó el que parecía ser el mayor, su contextura era fuerte y musculosa, su pelaje verde oscuro con rayas un poco más claras.

"Pues solía tener una espada…"

"Bueno, una cimitarra te irá bien entonces, Caliko, estará en tu equipo" le grito a otro de los lobunos seres, de pelaje gris azulado.

"Si, si lo que digas Zurus" le pasó una cimitarra de cacha dorada al joven viajero "Toma moradito, no te quedes atrás o no tendrás comida" le dijo burlonamente.

Luego que todos los jóvenes estuvieran listos, emprendieron su camino a unas llanuras cercanas, diferentes tipos de animales extraños para Trunks poblaban la zona. Su objetivo era un rebaño de grandes rumiantes parecidos a ñus de tres veces su tamaño normal, con 3 pares de patas y de color rojo. Rápidamente el que tenía el arco se ocultó entre la maleza, mientras que aquellos con las lanzas empezaron a rodear sigilosamente a la manada por la derecha y los de las cimitarras por la izquierda.

"Cuando Leoff de la señal, los lanceros guiaran a los Murtak hacia acá y es nuestro deber acabarlos" susurró Caliko.

Todo era silencio en la sabana, los altos pastos se movían al compás de las suaves brisas mientras los ungulados herbívoros pastaban desprevenidos, por un segundo una ráfaga aulló levemente sobre el pastizal ocultando así el sonido de la flecha de cacería; ante el sonido del bramido de dolor de uno de sus compañeros, los Murtak emprendieron la veloz huida en todas direcciones, los lanceros salieron rápidamente de su escondite, con los ojos fijos en los terneros y el adulto herido, lanzaron sus puntiagudos proyectiles buscando atravesar a alguna de sus presas o por lo menos desviar su camino en dirección a los asaltantes.

Los asaltantes se encontraban todos agazapados entre la maleza, Trunks observaba atentamente a los otros, la verdad no tenía ni idea de que debía hacer, empuño su arma y fijo su vista al frente donde los enormes bóvidos se vislumbraban entre la hierba en su frenética huida.

"Prepárate novato" susurró aquel a su lado.

En ese momento se desató el caos en la sabana, de entre la hierba los canes se abalanzaron sobre los terneros o adultos heridos a su alcance, gracias a los lanceros algunos adultos portaban heridas en sus lomos, hasta llevaban incrustados las poderosas lanzas aun, sin embargo solo entre 3 de los perrunos seres podrían tumbarlos; los chillidos de dolor inundaron las planicies cuando los cazadores empezaron su faena, aquellos que lograban aferrarse a algún cachorro rápidamente clavaban sus filosas armas en sus pechos o cortaban sus cuellos a la altura de la yugular, dándoles una muerte rápida pero efectiva.

"¡Moradito cuidado!" Gritó Caliko.

En ese momento fue que Trunks notó que uno de los machos de la manada al ver la caída de los pequeños arremetió contra sus atacantes, escogiendo al muchacho que se había separado de los otros para observar como su objetivo. Ante la atónita mirada de los nativos, el joven viajero no se apartó del camino del animal, sino que lo esperó plantando los pies firmemente en el suelo; una vez el Murtak estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo agarro de los cuernos deteniendo su avance, la bestia empujaba con todas sus fuerzas logrando mover solo centímetros al chico.

"Esta fue una mala elección" Sin aplicar gran esfuerzo derribó al fuerte hexadrúpedo, dejándolo indefenso y herido en el suelo. "Lo siento amigo, prometo que será rápido" le dijo suavemente para luego inclinarse sobre él y clavar su cimitarra en el pecho del animal, acabando con su sufrimiento.

Los demás adolescentes cazadores estaban sorprendidos, pues ninguno se imaginaba lo fuerte que era ese extraño.

"Eres muy fuerte mora…eh…Trunks, que bueno que nos acompañaste" declaró Caliko, algo apenado por menospreciar al extraño.

Reunieron todo el botín en un solo lugar, con lo que habían logrado cazar el clan se alimentaría bien por un par de días, así que juntos llevaron sus provisiones de regreso a la aldea. Poco después todos sabían de la hazaña realizada por el joven viajero.

* * *

 La noche de la cacería, todos festejaron el banquete que los jóvenes habían conseguido con una gran fiesta, llena de música, risa y baile; también elogiaban a su invitado por su fuerza y valentía. La mañana que le siguió, encontró a Trunks despierto muy temprano trabajando en las reparaciones de su nave, había perdido todo un día por lo que debía darse prisa, afortunadamente, los muchachos que lo habían acompañado el día anterior se ofrecieron a ayudarle.

"¿Qué hago con esto Trunks?" preguntó Hossk, de pelaje café claro, sosteniendo unas piezas que habían encontrado en la nave, eran refacciones de emergencia.

"Ponlas cerca de Zurus, él se está encargando de la soldadura" guio el terrícola mientras seguía analizando los planos de la nave junto a Renoui.

"Estoy seguro que si pones unas placas aquí, el agujero lateral soportará hasta el planeta que buscas" dijo señalando una zona en el azulado plano.

"Pero no podré regresar con eso, debo pensar en algo cuando llegue a Nameku-sei" se quedó pensativo "Por otro lado el sistema de aterrizaje necesita ser cambiado en su totalidad y…"

En ese momento una enorme sombra cubrió la zona donde los jóvenes trabajaban, al mirar al cielo pudieron ver una enorme nave volando cada vez más bajo; seguramente aterrizaría unos kilómetros frente a ellos, muy cerca de la aldea.

"Eso no puede ser nada bueno" comentó Renoui, y no mucho de dicho esto pudo escuchar un fuerte estruendo y una explosión ilumino el cielo, seguida de muchas otras, el repiqueteo de armas al disparar y los gritos de auxilio no se hicieron esperar.

"¡Hermano!" De entre los arboles una pequeña de pelaje claro corría asustada hacia su hermano mayor, Zurus.

"Akumi ¿qué sucede?" preguntó Hossk una vez la pequeña estaba segura en los brazos de su familiar.

"Unos tipos están atacando la aldea, el líder está enfrentándose con ellos, pero ¡son muchos!" relato la pequeña.

"Debemos ir a ayudar" dijo con determinación Caliko, tomando sus cosas y corriendo en dirección a su hogar, pronto los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

"Quédate aquí Akumi, en la nave de Trunks no te encontraran" Con eso Zurus dejo a la menor dentro de la nave oculta y junto al terrícola fueron a la aldea.

Al llegar al asentamiento notaron que muchas casas estaban en ruinas o ardiendo en llamas, había heridos por todos lados pidiendo ayuda, y el pequeño grupo de guerreros, guiados por Starkk, defendían como podían su hogar contra los cientos de monstruos, que en su mayoría eran lagartos, pero podían verse otras especies también.

"Ya te lo eh dicho pulgoso" Hablo el que parecía ser el líder, por su armadura y apariencia de Velociraptor "Nos das al Saiyajin y nosotros dejamos este lugar…reconstruible"

"Maldito" gruñó el canino alfa, mostrando los colmillos.

Trunks rápidamente tomo la cimitarra que le habían dado el día anterior y aun llevaba consigo, y gracias a su velocidad acabo rápidamente con gran parte de los soldados que aterrorizaban a los aldeanos, varios de los soldados al notar a sus compañeros caer en pedazos al suelo, se lanzaron sobre el muchacho.

"Déjense de juegos asquerosos intrusos" fácilmente se deshizo de los dos que sostenían los brazos, usándolos para golpear a otros que tenía frente a sí, y disparando esferas de ki para acabar con los demás.

Los jóvenes guerreros caninos se enfrentaban valientemente contra sus invasores, utilizando todo a su alcance para amedrentarlos.

"Señor, ¡ahí está!" gritó uno de los soldados cerca de donde Starkk y el comandante combatían.

"ah, perfecto" su puño fue rodeado por una energía azulada y de un golpe certero mandó a volar al canino líder contra una gran roca, donde quedó inconsciente. "Vamos por el"

Por su parte, Trunks estaba ayudando a los aldeanos contra los últimos soldados, se podían ver algunos rasguños en sus brazos, algunas manchas de hollín y su ropa algo rasgada pero ningún daño significativo.

"Lleven a los ancianos y cachorros al bosque, y que los más rápidos vallan por agua para apagar el fuego" dirigía el terrícola. "Tenemos que apa-"no pudo terminar su frase ya que en ese instante una veloz pero pequeña bala de energía paso justo a un lado de su cara, haciéndole una ligera cortada en la mejilla.

"Hm tienes un color muy extraño para un Saiyajin, niño, de no ser por la cola no me lo creería, pero que más se podría esperar de un híbrido"

"Así que tú eres el líder de estos ineptos soldados, debo decir que fue mala idea atacar esta aldea" Trunks encaró al gran lagarto.

"Nuestro objetivo no es esta aldea, venimos por algo más interesante" con una señal muy ligera de su cabeza, más soldados rodearon al joven.

"Déjate de juegos lagartija, esto es entre tú y yo" juntó ambos brazos cerca de su pecho en forma de cruz reuniendo su energía en el centro de su cuerpo, pasados unos segundos una diminuta esfera amarilla hizo aparición para luego implosionar generando una onda de energía que mando a volar a todos los soldados.

"Impresionante chico, pero con eso no ganaras" El gran lagarto dio un gran salto en dirección al joven preparando su puño para golpearlo.

El muchacho esquivaba hábilmente los puñetazos del enemigo dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás, y tratando de impactar los propios, debido a la gran velocidad a la que esto ocurría, los demás no podían intervenir; el peli-lila aprovechando una apertura logró propinarle un fuerte golpe al estómago al reptil dejándolo momentáneamente sin aire.

"Dile a tu hombres que dejen este planeta y no tendré que matarte" le dijo Trunks mientras de una patada al rostro enviaba al otro contra una gran roca.

"¡Cállate! No sabes con quien hablas mocoso" se levantó y tomo un aparato de su cinturón, al sacudirlo se desplegó formando una especie de lanza con tres picos y una gema roja entre ellos, uno de los picos sobresaliendo entre los demás.

La pelea continuó con el lagarto presionando al muchacho con poderosas estocadas de su lanza, las cuales el terrícola contrarrestaba con su cimitarra, el sonido de metal chocando inundo la zona de guerra, sin embargo en un momento de distracción el escamoso alien lanzo una pequeña esfera de energía a su oponente quemando levemente su costado cuando este trató de esquivar el ataque.

Trunks coloco distancia entre ellos luego de recibir la herida, no era nada grave para un Saiyajin, rápidamente cargo su ki y empezó a disparar esferas de energía a su adversario, que lo esquivaba con dificultad, más algunas si impactaron. Por un segundo una nube de polvo se levantó debido a las explosiones haciendo al joven perder visibilidad de su objetivo.

"No te escondas sabandija" le grito, buscaba hacerlo enojar para que delatara su posición, ya que su ki parecía haber desaparecido.

"¡Toma esto!" gruño reptil apareciendo a un costado del Saiyajin, el cual con gran agilidad atrapo las garras que se dirigían a su rostro, sin embargo luego sintió un punzante dolor en el abdomen.

"¿Pero…qué?" Trunks miró hacia abajo notando como la sobresaliente punta de la lanza estaba clavada en su abdomen siendo sostenida por la fuerte cola del gran lagarto y que la gema en su centro brillaba intensamente. En un arrebato de adrenalina rompió la lanza de un rodillazo y con esa misma pierna asestó una patada al alíen mandándolo lejos.

El muchacho se tambaleo un poco sosteniendo su herida, no había sido muy profunda, y no había dañado ningún órgano vital pero sangraba abundantemente, gruñó por lo bajo y desamarró su cola de su cintura para que no se manchara de sangre.

"Ya ves que no puedes vencerme, ríndete ya, sino esto solo acabara con tu muerte y la de tus hombres" le dijo una última vez.

"Admito que eres bastante fuerte, más de lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado, pero no me ganaras" gruño levantándose, reunió su energía en poco tiempo y de su boca salieron disparadas varias esferas de energía en dirección al joven, este las esquivo fácilmente, pero una vez cesaron su adversario había desaparecido nuevamente.

_'Demonios, si esto sigue así será muy problemático, tendré que transformarme en Súper Saiyajin para acabar con el de una buena vez'_  pensó el muchacho buscando a su enemigo.

"Por aquí" escuchó y girándose justo para recibir un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó a volar unos metros.

"Aarg donde…"Nuevamente su enemigo se ocultaba, pero ya no lo tomaría desprevenido nuevamente.

"Te encontré" localizó al lagarto que se acercaba a él y esquivando su asalto, lo tomó firmemente de la cola, lo levanto y empezó a girar sobre su propio eje llevando consigo a su enemigo, para luego soltarlo en dirección a un gran árbol.

"Ya tuve suficiente de ti" gruño el joven Saiyajin acercándose al herido comandante, ki empezó a arremolinarse a su alrededor y su aura se volvió visible y de color dorado, le daría el golpe final juntando toda su ira; sus cabellos se levantaron ligeramente aun estando amarrados por una pequeña banda elástica pero conservaban su tono natural.

El formidable alienígena estaba un poco aterrado por los niveles de energía que veía en el que se suponía sería una presa fácil, nunca imagino que ese muchachito tuviera semejante poder, se juntó cuanto pudo al árbol alejándose de aquel guerrero y vio con temor como este levantaba su mano en su dirección juntando ki en su palma, sus ojos aguamarina revelaban profundo desprecio y determinación.

"Muere esco…" el aura que rodeaba al muchacho de repente se desvaneció al igual que la esfera de energía en su palma, su mirada se desenfocó y luego todo se volvió oscuridad.

"Eso estuvo demasiado cerca" refunfuño el reptil viendo al inconsciente chiquillo "El sedante en mi lanza debía dejarlo fuera de combate casi de inmediato"

El herido comandante miró a su alrededor, se habían alejado de la aldea durante la pelea, pero desde su posición podía ver claramente a los pocos sobrevivientes de su ejército huir en dirección a la nave y podía escuchar los aullidos de los nativos por su victoria, volvió su vista a su presa y suspiro.

_'Todo por un muchachito mestizo'_ pensó con pesadez, se levantó, agarro la parte trasera del cuello de la chaqueta del chico y con mucho cansancio empezó a arrastrarlo en dirección a la nave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo! Espero poder publicar pronto.


	3. Capítulo 3: Aprende a adaptarte X Ya no eres el único

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks deberá aprender a adaptarse a un estado con el que no contaba dentro de su captura, mientras se da cuenta que el universo aun tiene muchas cosas que revelarle. Por otro lado, Bulma se entera de la situación de su hijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, me eh demorado un poco en publicar y es que la vida esta muy caótica estos días, me voy a mudar con mi hermano...a otro continente. Actualmente ya están listos un par de capítulos más, pero parece que tengo un bloqueo en como seguir, espero resolverlo pronto.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Aprende a adaptarte X Ya no eres el único**

Abriendo sus ojos con pesadez, el joven terrícola miro a su alrededor desorientado, se encontraba en una celda, eso era obvio, estaba sentado, con las manos en la espalda aprisionadas con una especie de brazaletes de metal que cubrían en su totalidad sus muñecas y podía sentir algo en su cuello.

"¿Cómo llegue aquí?" se preguntó el muchacho en voz alta.

"¡Oh! Despertaste….el comandante tenía razón, el sedante no surte el mismo efecto en ti, parece que tu sangre diluida te hace algo inmune a nuestra mezcla especial" escucho que le decían, por lo que alzó la vista encontrándose con una especie de lechuza con bata de científico.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿A dónde me llevan?" gruño el mitad Saiyajin.

"Tranquilo monito, mi nombre es Dr. Avvres, hiciste un numerito en nuestro ejército ¿sabes?, nos dejaste casi sin hombres, pero gracias a mis pequeños inventos ya no podrás seguir haciendo destrozos" hablo el ave, haciendo unos sonidos extraños con el pico cuando terminaba cada frase, se movía de un lado a otro revisando un panel frente a la celda y unos documentos en una mesa cercana.

"¿Qué me hiciste?" preguntó algo resignado el chico, por alguna razón por más que se concentrara no encontraba fuerzas.

"Ese collar en tu cuello anulará cualquier intento de usar tu Ki y los grilletes en tus muñecas te mantendrán tan débil como un polluelo hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino" Se sentó frente al muchacho oji-azul, desde fuera de la celda, observándolo con curiosidad. "El sedante debía haberte mantenido dormido por más tiempo pero ya no importa…nunca me imaginé que uno de esos chimpancés decidiera diluir su sangre con el de otra especie, parece que escogió bien si logró tener un ser poderoso como tu como su bastardo"

"Cállate, si no fuera por estas cosas hubiera acabado contigo antes de que abrieses ese horroroso pico" gruñó Trunks.

"Pero no puedes monito, ahora dime ¿De qué otra raza proviene tu herencia genética?, no logro encontrar algún registro compatible en mi base de datos…a juzgar por tu apariencia, algo muy parecido a los mismos Saiyajin, ya que no poses atributos extraños a excepción de tu coloración"

"No tengo por qué darte ninguna información" el joven simplemente cerró los ojos y se giró, dándole la espalda al ave, si no podía escapar por lo menos no les ayudaría tampoco.

"No importa, pronto abandonaras esta nave y te reunirás con los demás monos en el planeta Surrmon, disfruta tu tranquilidad mientras te dure" el ave se levantó, mirando entretenido al mamífero frente a él y luego abandono el lugar, dirigiéndose al área de curación.

* * *

En el ala de curación de la nave, el comandante Yarrod acababa de salir del tanque de regeneración y se alistaba para retomar el control de su nave, cuando el Dr. Avvres apareció por la puerta.

"Dr. Avvres… ¿algún avance en su investigación?" preguntó el lagarto colocándose la pechera de su armadura.

"La verdad no mucha, no tenemos registros de la especie de la que venga ese híbrido, pero puedo decirle, aun en estado pasivo, las lecturas de su energía muestran un potencial impresionante, debe ser una fusión de razas guerreras, si si" canturreó emocionado el plumífero ser "¿Cree usted que existan otros como él?"

"Por el bien del universo espero que no" Contesto el comandante recordando la expresión que había tenido el joven cuando estaba a punto de incinerarlo "Ya tenemos bastante con el campeón de la zona Este como para preocuparnos por una colonia de híbridos con poderes desconocidos"

"De cualquier forma en unas horas llegaremos a Brigaro-sei, allí una nave de contención nos espera con 4 prisioneros que han sido encontrados en diferentes partes de la galaxia del norte, además podemos reunir hombres en la estación" comento el ave.

"¿Cuántos hombres sobrevivieron a la captura del chico?" preguntó el reptil caminando junto al Dr. Hacia la cabina de control donde unos pocos operarios coordinaban las operaciones de la nave.

"El escuadrón quedo reducido a unos 13 soldados élite y 11 soldados menores, de los cuales la mayoría se encuentran en recuperación" respondió el científico, quien además llevaba todos los registros importantes dentro de la nave.

"Comunícame con Lord Krusken" ordeno a uno de los pilotos, el cual inicio inmediatamente la llamada, después de unos minutos de sonidos de estática la imagen de un poderoso león blanco con armadura apareció en la pantalla.

Lord Krusken, uno de los mercenarios más reconocidos del universo, portaba una armadura plateada algo desgastada por las batallas pero muy imponente, una capa roja caía a su espalda ocultando un poco su melena trenzada, su rostro con cicatrices y poderosos colmillos de sable inspiraba respeto y temor en sus subordinados, en su mano derecha portaba un guante con tres afiladas garras-navajas en la parte superior y su cola se balanceaba de un lado a otro impaciente.

"¿Qué quieres Yarrod? Espero que sea importante" gruño el felino.

"Mi Lord le tengo un nuevo peleador para la arena, esta vez estoy seguro que logrará impresionar a los demás señores" narró el lagarto.

"Ya hemos visto que los Saiyajin sobrevivientes no sirven para eso, hacen buenos soldados para mi ejército, pero ninguno sobrevive más de unas rondas en la arena" respondió el Lord sentándose en una ostentosa silla tras de el con desgano.

"Es verdad, pero este Saiyajin no es como los otros mi lord, de hecho solo es mitad Saiyajin, suponemos que fue producto de la unión de dos razas guerreras"

"¿Y qué te hace pensar eso Yarrod?" preguntó curioso el minino.

"El chico se deshizo de casi todo mi ejercito completamente solo, sin decir que, de no ser por el sedante que preparamos, yo no estaría aquí para tener esta conversación con usted; además pude presenciar como el chico aumentaba aún más de poder frente a mis ojos"

"¿Y dices que es un híbrido? Tal vez es lo que hemos estado buscando…"

* * *

En el planeta Sirius K-98 luego de ver como los invasores se retiraban, los aldeanos empezaron las actividades de recolección de materiales para reconstruir sus hogares, los heridos fueron llevados a las pocas estructuras que quedaban en pie, para ser tratados por los gurú de la aldea y los más jóvenes guerreros habían salido en busca de su aliado de otro planeta, el cual había desaparecido para pelear con el líder invasor y no había regresado.

"Es como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire" habló Hossk rascándose la oreja.

"Tal vez volvió a su nave y se quedó dormido, han pasado varias horas" trato de animar Caliko.

"¿Y si se lo llevaron? Después de todo, venían a buscarlo a él" gruño pesimista Leoff.

"No, Trunks es muy fuerte, tu viste como se deshizo de esos tipos el solo" respondió Renoui. Todos caminaban en dirección a la nave del mitad Saiyajin.

"Si pero ese lagarto gigante venció al líder Starkk, así que también era extremadamente fuerte" Contesto otro de los jóvenes guerreros.

"¿Akumi?" preguntó Zurus, abriendo la puerta de la nave.

"¡Hermano!, ¿ya se fueron esos tipos?" preguntó la pequeña corriendo hacia su hermano.

"Si pequeña, les ganamos y se fueron, ¿Trunks ha venido por aquí?" le pregunto el mayor.

"¿El chico de otro planeta? No, eh estado aquí sola todo este tiempo"

Los jóvenes canes se miraron entre sí, sabían que ya no quedaban muchas opciones, si Trunks no estaba en su nave y no había vuelto al asentamiento, eso solo podía significar que se lo habían llevado o había perdido la vida tratando de evitarlo.

"Seguiré buscando" dijo con determinación Renoui, saliendo de la nave y alejándose tratando de encontrar el rastro del terrícola.

* * *

Mientras tanto Trunks solo podía pensar en lo mal que estaba la situación, ahora si no podría llegar a Nameku-sei para revivir a los guerreros Z, ya no vería a su madre nunca más, ni vería la reconstrucción de su planeta, después de sufrir por tantos años.

_'Que estoy pensando, encontraré la forma de salir de aquí y volveré a casa'_ pensó con determinación, miro a su alrededor, la celda no era muy grande, de hecho era bastante pequeña solo había espacio para él, un contenedor con algo de agua, unos pequeños trozos de metal y unos cuantos trozos de tela.

El joven se levantó y se acercó al contenedor, el agua apenas llegaba a la mitad del tanque, no podría beber nada con sus manos atadas a su espalda, miró a su alrededor y se le ocurrió una idea, tomó un trozo de metal con su cola, era una placa delgada, si lograba doblarla un poco conseguiría algo que lo ayudara con su problema.

"Veamos" colocó la placa en el piso y usando su pie para mantenerla fija, hizo presión hacia arriba con su cola, notando que si bien su cola era muy sensible, esta también era bastante fuerte, repitió el proceso con los laterales y ya con eso tenía un especie de recipiente con el que podría beber agua, si maniobraba con su cola bien.

Después de saciar su sed, tomo otro de los pedazos de metal, este era un simple cilindro de metal, no le encontraba ningún uso pero le ayudaría a distraerse un poco. No podía hacer más que esperar y planear la forma de salir de esta situación, por lo que así se quedó meditando en su celda, balanceando el cilindro de metal con su cola.

* * *

Por su parte, en la Tierra, la madre del mitad Saiyajin estaba muy preocupada, habían pasado dos días desde que su hijo se había comunicado con ella por última vez, sabía que su jovencito era muy fuerte pero algo dentro de sí le decía que le había sucedido algo.

"Por favor Trunks contesta" intentó comunicarse nuevamente, el sonido de la llamada resonaba en su laboratorio privado de Corporación Capsula, con cada tonada su corazón se llenaba más de angustia.

"Vamos, por favor" Justo en el último timbre hubo respuesta del otro lado.

"Hum…¿hola?" Sin embargo no era la voz de su hijo, y por las imágenes podía ver un canino gris con una mancha negra en su frente.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?" preguntó angustiada la científica.

"¿Habla de Trunks?" pregunto tímido el peludo alien, que no estaba muy seguro de cómo operar ese aparato extraño.

"Si, mi hijo Trunks, ¿Dónde está?" repitió la pregunta.

"Hum…creemos que se lo han llevado…No sabemos a dónde…"Dijo acongojado el can, se notaba en su semblante triste y orejas caídas.

"¿Se lo han llevado? ¿A dónde? ¿Quiénes se han llevado a mi hijo?" en este punto Bulma había empezado a llorar desconsolada mientras preguntaba.

"Unos tipos vinieron buscándolo y al parecer lograron su cometido, él nos ayudó a salvar nuestro hogar pero no pudimos ayudarle" gimió tristemente Renoui, en verdad se había encariñado con el extraño peli-lila aun en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

"No…mi Trunks…que hare ahora sin el…" sollozaba la madre "Yo…no…" de un golpe a la consola, cortó la llamada en ese momento, sus rodillas temblaron y se dejó caer al pie de la gran pantalla llorando.

_'Esto no debía pasar…no...Trunks me prometió que volvería…ahora qué voy a hacer…yo…no podré continuar sola…los eh perdido a todos…Goku…Gohan…Yamcha…Krillin…Vegeta, mi amado príncipe… y ahora mi pequeño Trunks'_

Tras horas de llanto, su mirada perdida se dirigió a lo largo de su laboratorio, deteniéndose en un cuadro que tenía en su mesa de trabajo, donde se mostraba su hijo sonriente junto a ella, frente a la nueva Corporación Capsula recién reconstruida, luego de la derrota de los androides. Sus ojos dejaban caer cada vez más lagrimas entre más se enfocaba en la imagen y en todos los recuerdos que tenía de su hijo; pero luego se posaron en otro punto, allí detrás de un cuadro sin importancia en una de las paredes se escondía algo, un objeto del cual solo su hijo y ella tenían conocimiento de su existencia y uso.

_'La máquina del tiempo'_  pensó y se puso de pie con determinación, se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigió al cuadro con paso firme _'Tal vez yo no puedo hacer nada para recuperar a mi hijo…pero ellos si pueden…Goku…Vegeta, ellos pueden salvar a mi niño'_

* * *

Han pasado 3 días desde que Trunks se encuentra en esa sucia celda, nadie más lo ha visitado a excepción de un soldado raso que le trae un trozo de pan y carne cada tanto tiempo, había estado meditando, recordando a su familia, en especial a su padre del pasado, que solía permanecer largos periodos de tiempo desarrollando estrategias; pensaba también en lo que había dicho el ave de rapiña que había conocido el primer día.

_'¿Otros Saiyajin?'_  De seguro era un error, no había más Saiyajin ¿o sí? Su padre había dicho que solo Nappa, Raditz y el habían sobrevivido a la explosión de Vegita-sei.

' _Pero Goku…Goku no estaba en el planeta porque lo habían enviado a la Tierra, tal vez como él, otros bebes o soldados estaban fuera del planeta cuando exploto'_

"Veo que esta vez estas despierto, hoy te llega compañía niño" dijo alguien sacándolo de sus reflexiones, se trataba del soldado que le traía el aliento, un tipo de piel amarilla y cabellos azules "De seguro estarás feliz de ver otros simios como tú, apuesto que si"

"¿Otros Saiyajin?" Pregunto incrédulo.

"Sí, claro que ninguno tan raro como tú, solo cuatro sobrevivientes, que serán enviados para el ejército ínter-galáctico de nuestro Lord" relató el soldado, era uno de los pocos que no veían al joven Saiyajin como simple carga.

Esa tarde, o lo que el terrícola suponía era la tarde, sintió la nave detenerse y el sonido de los motores y turbinas acallarse, mientras que en el planeta los soldados de la Federación se alistaban para recibir al comandante Yarrod y entregar a los prisioneros, varios soldados hablaban entre sí, de la oportunidad de hacer parte de las tropas del gran lagarto.

"¿Escucharon la noticia? Habrá un reclutamiento especial, el comandante necesita gente para sus tropas, pues tuvieron muchas bajas en la última captura" hablaba uno de los tantos soldados, frente a las jaulas donde tenían a los saiyajin.

"Escuche que más del 80% del ejercito fue aniquilado por la última presa del comandante, tuvo que capturarle personalmente" narró otro.

"¿Qué raza es esa bestia? ¿Un zeckrone? ¿Un Radpstatiano?" preguntó otro nombrando razas de alienígenas conocidos por sus tendencias violetas y gran fuerza.

"Nada más y nada menos que un mitad Saiyajin" le respondió el que había llegado con la noticia.

La confesión del soldado dejó a los otros sorprendidos, pero no solo a sus compañeros, sino a los cuatro seres privados de su libertad que escuchaban atentos la conversación de sus guardias, muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de los cuatro Saiyajin, y entre ellas la noticia de que uno de los suyos había mezclado su sangre, lo cual era algo inconcebible.

"Yo creo que eran unos pobres diablos, su poder de pelea no sería muy alto, un Saiyajin no puede ser tan poderoso" comentó el primero en salir del shock.

"Bien holgazanes, es hora de la entrega" Gritó otro desde la puerta.

"Ya escucharon sabandijas, hoy cambian de jaula" rio uno de los soldados entrando a la celda y sacando uno a uno a los saiyajin, cuyas manos y pies estaban aprisionados con grilletes separados por una pequeña cadena.

Al salir de su zona de encierro, y escoltados por una gran cantidad de soldados armados con lanzas láser, los sobrevivientes vislumbraron ante sus ojos una inmensa nave y a un lagarto alienígena muy imponente en su entrada.

"Llévenlos a los calabozos, pronto empezare el reclutamiento, los interesados deben presentarse ante mí de inmediato" gruñó el general.

Uno a uno los prisioneros fueron llevados a las celdas, distribuidos en parejas, quedando la celda de Trunks justo enfrente de las dos ahora ocupadas, dentro de la celda de la izquierda habían dos hombres, uno entrado en edad, basado en su blancuzca barba y grisáceo cabello, aun así su semblante era el de un guerrero, con complexión firme pero cansada y su café cola estaba muy desaliñada y descolorida; Su compañero era un hombre que podía ser de la misma edad de su padre, tal vez un poco menor, portaba una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y en sus brazos, su contextura era muy fornida y su cabello corto, con un pico hacia adelante, de un negro azulado al igual que su cola.

En la celda de la izquierda había dos jóvenes, de la edad del terrícola, uno era un chico de contextura delgada pero atlética, con músculos bien desarrollados y mirada desafiante, su cabello era largo, de color café muy oscuro hasta la mitad de la espalda y desordenado, podía verse su cola moviéndose inquieta detrás de él. Finalmente el último integrante era una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros, mechones de cabello en picos sobresalían en ambos lados dándole un aspecto rudo pero lindo, su cola marrón enroscada fuertemente a su cintura.

Todos miraban con extrañeza al joven peli-lila, aunque el mayor lo observaba de una manera peculiar y dejaba ver un dejo de asombro en su expresión, mientras que el hombre lo miraba con desprecio, como si se tratara de algo inaudito su existencia, sin embargo al príncipe Saiyajin poco le afectaba dicha mirada.

"Así que tú eres el monstruo del que hablaban los soldados, no puedo creer que un respetado miembro de nuestra raza cayera tan bajo como para mezclarse con otra especie, solo por un buen rato" gruñó el hombre de la celda izquierda.

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando idiota" contestó simplemente el menor, sin siquiera mirarle.

"Mira como lo tienen Beitrot, que no ves el inhibidor en su cuello, seguro está ahí por algo…no es bueno hacer enemigos a los que no puedes someter" aconsejo el viejo riendo por lo bajo, encontrando divertida la situación, como supiera algo que los otros no.

"De que hablas Tatsu, es un mocoso que sorprendió a un par de soldados, su sangre diluida es una deshonra para nuestra raza" respondió el hombre molesto "Solo espero que no haya más híbridos como tú de donde sea que vengas"

"No te preocupes, yo soy el único de mi tipo de dónde vengo" dijo con desgano el terrícola, y un dejo de tristeza casi imperceptible.

_'Somos pocos los que quedamos…ninguno puede darse el lujo de excluir a otro de nuestra raza'_ pensó uno de los prisioneros observando al mitad Saiyajin con callado interés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo! Dejen sus comentarios :3.


End file.
